Texasball
Texasball | nativename =Estado de Texasbola | founded = 1845 | ended = | image = 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png | caption = Texasball with his Colt Peacemaker, hat, and sunglasses. "YEEHAW!" | reality = State of Texas Texas Republic | government = Federal state Republic | personality = | language = English (southern), Spanish, Vietnamese(Not really that much) | type = | capital = Austinball | affiliation = USAball | religion = Christianityball | military = United States Armed Forces * Texas Army National Guard * Texas Air National Guard Texas State Guard | friends = Tennesseeball Wyomingball Alabamaball Arizonaball Utahball Nevadaball Californiaball (Frenemies) The German Texas South Vietnamball Albertaball Louisianaball Georgiaball (state) Coloradoball Texasball Lite | enemies = USAball (sometimes) Chinaball Vietnamball North Koreaball (he threatened to nuke me!) Cubaball Mexicoball Colombiaball Russiaball Alaskaball (Because of size reasons) Flag Stealer | likes = Revolvers, shotguns, rifles, Propane, Propane accessories, Winchester rifle, guns in general, the 2nd Amendment, cowboys, cowgirls, border patrol, burritos, barbeques, rodeos, independence if USAball collapses, football (pee wee, high school, college, pro), Conservatives, Selena | hates = Illegal immigrants, people who call soccer "football", communism, gun control, liberals, moderates, drug lords, foreign invaders, equal rights, being smaller than Alaskaball, SJWs, cannibals with chainsaws and leather masks | onlypredecessor = Republic of Texasball | predicon = Texas | onlysuccessor = | nexticon = | predecessor = Republic of Texasball | successor = | intospace = " Houstonball, we have a problem." (yes) | bork = Tex Tex | food = | status = Facing Transphobe-phobia | notes = }} Texasball is a state in USAball He is possibly one of the most conservative stateball ever. He is possibly also one of the most likely to secede from USAball, due to his rebellious personality. He is a rather trigger happy fellow, even for an American state. Texasball is almost always seen wearing shades and his iconic hat. He may also have a Colt Peacemaker, a Winchester rifle, or a shotgun. History was born as until he was adopted by and later . He then gained independence for 10 years and those ten years were spent deciding if he should Join the United states which he did join in 1845. Relations Friends * [[USAball|'USAball']] (Father)- Father and former Civil War enemy, and is still steamed about his confusion with , he also won't let me move out. * [[Californiaball|'Californiaball']] - Liberal younger brother, ideological opposite. Argues with alot, but is just frenemy. I love you even though we fight. We will protect each other from threats. * [[New Mexicoball|'New Mexicoball']] - Younger brother (he used to be my clay) * [[Coloradoball|'Coloradoball']] - Younger brother (also a bit of him used to be my clay), somewhat a moderate between me and Californiaball. Though he gets annoyed sometimes when Californiaball and I both invade his clay, and he likes weed. *Other Southernballs- half brothers ( special former relationship) *All other Stateballs - Half brothers * Chihuahuaball, Coahuilaball, Nuevo Leónball, Tamaulipasball - Mexican stateballs that send too many drugs and immigrants over the Rio Grande. * [[UKball|'UKball']] - Grandfather * [[Spainball|'Spainball']] - Grandmother * [[Australiaball|'Australiaball']] - Adoptive uncle that has a lot in common with Texasball. They wear silly hats, have funny accents, have very big egos, etc. But annoyingly his son, Western Australiaball, is even bigger than me and the darn Alaska put together! *All other [[Canadaball|'Anglo']][[New Zealandball|'balls']] - Adoptives aunts and uncles * [[Albertaball|'Albertaball']] - My cousin who is a lot like me, so we are friends. * [[Tennesseeball|'Tennesseeball']] - Thanks for helping free me from Mexicoball. We also both like bluegrass Enemies * [[Mexicoball|'Mexicoball']] Real Father-Never forget 1846 or Alamo!And stop sending illegal immigrants. (Mexicoball: Texas, Join me and we will defeat the gringo!!! Texasball: Never!!! My father USA, said that you are evil, Latino scum!!! Mexicoball: El gringo never told you the truth? NO, YO SOY TU PADRE!!!! Texasball: No, No, It can be truth!!! Mexicoball: Search tu felling hijos!!! Texasball: NOOOOOOO). * [[Chileball|'Chileball']]' '- FLAG STEALER! * [[Colombiaball|'Colombiaball']]' '- Stop sending drugs * [[Alaskaball|'Alaskaball']]- 1959 worst day of my life! (Not part of contiguous USAball, you don't count as biggest!) Major Cityballs (Darn Libruls!) * Austinball - Liberal Capitalball that's populated with Californian implants. Also needs a new flag. * Houstonball - Largest cityball in the state and only big cityball that can into Gulf of Mexico. * Dallasball - Dem cowboys became urbanized. Sterotypical Texan city the rest of the world sees. * San Antonioball - One of Texas's oldest cities. Ball is life, and so are Tacos. * El Pasoball - Sketchy, haunted Mexican cityball in the great Texan outback. Ugly duckling of Texan cityballs * Fort Worthball - Dallasball's less relevant twin that is famous for its stockyards (Psst! Don't ever mention Dallas!) *Rio Grande Valley - Just like El Paso, but has more Mexicans *file:College Station-Icon.pngCollege Stationball - Can into relevant? Show MoreShow Fewer Facebook page Gallery Mex, Tex & EUA.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png|Provinces Rights (legitprivilege) Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication.png|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) 3Xf6RMg.png Texasball.png Abduction.jpg 10887904 1397908327171224 161880444 n.jpg Food.png 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg CjE6u1K.png BJ4gO0l.png EJNxCYw.png TDLNa52.png Ll56ZnX.png 5ePeOCz.png EKYLWho.png es:Texasball fr:Texasballe pt:Texasball Category:America Category:Wanted Independence Category:Homosex Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:USAball Category:Burger Category:Taco Category:Taco Removers Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Remover Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Wine Category:Kebab Removers Category:Worm Remover Category:Murica Category:Remover of kebab Category:Christian Category:North America Category:ISISball Haters Category:ISIS Removers Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Football Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Baseball